gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gradius III
Gradius III is the fifty-first game played by the Jon and Arin on Game Grumps. Playthrough Arin is the only one who played this game, as he wanted to show off his Gradius "skills", something he said he'd do in the Star Fox 64 series. After three episodes, he used up all of his continues, which prompted him to quit the game, as neither he nor Jon wanted to start all over again. Discussion A lot of this series discussion revolves around the actual game, rather than non-gaming matters that typically dominate the series. Most of this has to do with how hard the game is. Due to the fact that this game is so hard, Jon carries most of the discussion, as Arin is too focused on the game to uphold a conversation. Because of this, Jon says that he has to be funny for the both of them. Episodes #Float Sand #Options #Arin Wants a Victory Game information Gradius III (グラディウスIII -伝説から神話ヘ- Gradiusu Surī: Densetsu kara Shinwa he, Gradius III: From Legend to Myth) is a side-scrolling shooting game originally released for the arcades in Japan and other parts of Asia in 1989. It is the third sequel to the original Gradius for the arcades following Gradius II: Gofer's Ambition, and was followed by Gradius IV: Resurrection. Gradius III was rereleased for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System in Japan in 1990, and for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System in North America in 1991 as a video game launch title. It was released as simply Gradius III (グラディウスIII Gradiusu Surī). The arcade version was included with 'Gradius IV in a two-in-one compilation (Gradius III & IV) for the PlayStation 2 and in the Gradius Collection for the PlayStation Portable. The player returns as the role of the pilot of the Vic Viper starfighter to battle the onslaughts of the Bacterion Empire. There are a total of ten levels in the game, with stage 4 being something of a bonus level; here, the player controls the Vic Viper in a third-person perspective and must avoid colliding with walls. Though the level is completely devoid of any enemies, free floating power-ups are scattered throughout. There are also two hidden levels that are based on the early sections of ''Gradius and 'Salamander. The game contains the familiar weapons, level layouts, and enemies that have become trademarks of the series. The original arcade version is known by fans as being considerably more difficult than its predecessors. This version did not provide a way to continue the game upon losing all lives, even as an operator-selectable "allow continue" option. The Japanese version of the game contains a 'beginner mode' that allows the player to venture through the first three levels at a much easier difficulty. At the end of the third level, the game ends immediately and bids the player to try the game again at the normal difficulty. The Asian arcade release lacks the beginner mode and retrospective introduction sequence, but reduces the difficulty overall. In addition to new pre-defined weapon schemes, Gradius III introduces the "Edit Mode"; players can mix and match missile, double, laser, shield and "special" ("!") power-ups into their own custom combination. Some of the weapons available in pre-defined schemes can not be used in custom schemes, and vice versa. Category:Games Category:SNES Games Category:Konami Games Category:Scrolling shooter Games Category:Game Grumps Games Category:Gradius Games Category:Side-scroller Games